Broken Love
by NekoKH
Summary: En esos momentos puedo ser la víctima, el héroe y el villano al mismo tiempo que más da si tu recuerdo me acosa qué más da que aquel vació que dejaste en mi se llene con locura a causa de verte con otra persona... si no te importa que más da seguiré sufriendo o amándote en un secreto a voces donde todos saben de ello y tu lo ignoras con crueldad, a eso le llamaste amor...


En esos momentos puedo ser la víctima, el héroe y el villano al mismo tiempo que más da si tu recuerdo me acosa qué más da que aquel vacio que dejaste en mi se llene con locura a causa de verte con otra persona, es que te importa, no lo sabía.

 _ **capitulo único: el día en que las hojas caen.**_

Dejarte ir, dejar que se marchase no fue lo más difícil qué más da que se marche era tan solo una pequeña parte de mi plan, no eras ni la mitad de importante que lo fueron los demás solo eras la pequeña pieza que necesitaba una parte inservible que tan solo me procuro diversión no me mi.

 _pero…_

 _¿Por qué sigues sonriendo?_

 _¿Por qué si te rendiste conmigo, sigues sonriendo?_

 _¿es que te estabas burlando de mi?_

 _¿es que fui yo el que caí y no tú, mi princesa?_

Tus mentiras las creí, me dejaste pensar que yo había ganado que había sido yo el dueño del plan maestro cuando yo mismo tejí la telaraña que me dio muerte, una muerte triste y agónica cuando dejaste que creyera que habías sido tú la presa que estaba agitándose tratando de escapar de esos finos pero fuertes hilos de seda, cuando en realidad era mi corazón agitándose tratando de librarse de aquellos hilos que le cortaban hasta el punto de desangrarse.

Yo nunca fui capaz de tocar tú corazón como tú lo hiciste con el mío no tengo esa capacidad tan aterradora para manipular los sentimientos de los demás con tan solo un movimiento, una sonrisa… una caricia o tan solo una de esas endulzadas palabras que solías decirme al oído como un secreto pero que en realidad era tan solo un murmuro de ilusiones transitorias que me hacían creer como estúpido cada vez en ti hasta el punto de ser dependiente de tú veneno en mi cuerpo.

 _¿porqué eres tan solo una chica peligrosa?_

 _¿Por qué siempre soy un chico malo?_

 _¿Por qué no podemos ser malos juntos?_

 _ah… es verdad yo soy malo pero tú, tú eres malvada no te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti… y en cierto modo a mí tampoco me importaban hasta antes de conocerte, me engañaste me hiciste crear una telaraña para hacerme caer en ella y envenenar mi alma desde adentro arrancar mis alas destrozadas y putrefactas de un solo tirón para luego arrojarlas al más profundo agujero donde jamás volvería a ser un ángel…_

 _aunque nunca lo fui…. jamás fui un demonio como lo fuiste tú en mi vida._

 _aunque eso no me importa, si no vuelo y no puedo alcanzarte no me importa._

 _No me importa por qué cada vez que me rindo vienes con esa "_ _ **inocente**_ _" sonrisa para tratar de controlarme y cuando lo consigues vuelves a envenenar mi alma y marcharte como si no hubieses hecho nada._

 _Estoy condenado eternamente por ese demonio que me asusta y me encanta…_

 _Por ese demonio que me arrojo al suelo y me dejo tirado, incapaz de volver a levantarme…_

— Makoto-kun que suerte que tenemos esta clase juntos —sonrió con una falsa dulzura, mordió su labio inferior— ya estaba comenzando a afligirme al ver que estaba solita…— su voz con ese tono infantil me estremeció, no quería hablarle, no quería volver a dirigir mi mirada hacía ella pero siempre, sin importar que lo volvía a hacer una y otra vez.

— ¿y tú desde cuando estas sola? —me senté y mire hacía otro lado fingiendo desinterés en sus palabras.

— Oh… no estoy sola, tengo a mi Sei-chan— recordé cuando solía decirle a todos que yo era su Mako-chan… esbocé una sonrisa siempre usaba la misma táctica.

— que no era Ryo-chan —una sonrisa retorcida se mostro en mis labios sentía mi corazón agitarse con violencia sobre mi pecho. — o tal vez era Tetsu-chan a perdón era Dai-chan no ese no es el modelo antiguo. — su suave risa lleno mis oídos.

— Ara~ Mako-chan… porque me sacas en cara todos mis pasatiempos favoritos, es verdad no puedo resistir a una cara bonita y a un cuerpo privilegiado, lo admito soy una chica muy superficial.

— superficial es poco—ella sonrió y poso una de sus suaves manos perfumadas sobre mi cabello y luego bajo hasta mi mejilla y su sonrisa se amplio.

— porque siempre eres tan cruel… — hizo un leve puchero. — supongo que me gustan más dóciles— quito su mano, lo hizo de nuevo reactiva mi corazón para darse el gusto de apuñalarlo con fuerza hasta que no quede nada que latir en mi pecho. — como esta tú noviecilla? — sonrió, esas sonrisas que odiaba con toda mi alma… si tuviera.

— Erika… que sucede con ella… —fije mi mirada en el profesor que venía con una cara de amargado que no se la podía ni el mismo.

— es cierto lo que dicen— allá va… siempre ese deje de curiosidad la delataba, decir que _la curiosidad mato al gato_ es poco con ella. — que está embarazada? —preguntó mientras le sonreía con descaro al viejo profesor y este se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, negué con la cabeza a ambas cosas.

— no, estoy harto de ese rumor… qué más da si esta gorda por un embarazo simplemente quiere usar ropas anchas para ocultar sus enormes tetas ya que alguien la acosa por eso. — le mire a los ojos cabreado de su actitud y de todo el mundo.

— Hm…. no tienes por qué ponerte tan agresivo que más da si sus tetas son más grandes que las mías ninguna de mis chicas la ha molestado ni siquiera la miran. —se defendió.

Nuevamente el silencio entre ambos, pero no un silencio agradable sino que uno totalmente tenso que si cualquiera de los dos hablaba la terminaría cagando por lo que solo nos dedicamos a mirar al pizarrón, la universidad no me era algo difícil, ni para ella tampoco, cada uno tenía sus métodos para aprobar y nunca nos habíamos reprochado algo ni interferido en ello para que alguno resultase perjudicado.

— ¿desde cuándo? —termino preguntando el pelinegro.

— dos meses, todo va bien es alguien agradable… no me he acostado con otro que sea él… — y sus palabras me dolieron ella me había engañado reiteradas veces y ahora decía que no se había acostado con nadie que no fuese ese maniático de las tijeras, Akashi Seijuro… tenía que estar de broma.

— No te creo… creo que tan solo te mientes a ti misma, coqueteas con cualquiera que se te pase por el frente y de pronto aparece ese tipo y te vuelves una santa, no me lo creo… — le corte para que no siguiese mintiéndome— creo que te trata como una prostituta e incluso puedo asegurar que te paga tan bien que por esa razón no te has acostado con ninguno de estos imbéciles. — termine por soltarle a la salida, ella se quedo callada aún con esa sonrisa entre sus labios aunque ahora se le dificultaba un poco su actuación.

— siempre tan listo, tienes razón… tiene un lindo piso y mientras mantenga mis piernas cerradas todo irá bien. tengo comida, no pasó hambre y no tengo que ver a mi familia. — dio un suspiro había hablado demás.

Hace tiempo había conocido a la familia de Keiko Hyori, sus padres eran bastante estrictos y no estaban de acuerdo con la vida que llevaba su hija siempre metida desde la punta de los pies hasta la raíz de sus cabellos morenos con drogas, fue lo primero que le llamo la atención y luego la manera en que la trataban según ella había contado había engatusado a un primo suyo por lo que sus padres decidieron ignorarla y hacerle saber que siempre sería una ramera pero ella parecía importarle poco aunque jamás le negaron la entrada a su casa había eliminado todo rastro de ella de sus vidas era como si no existiese y fuese un mero fantasma en su vida, en su casa o mejor en su camino. Con 16 años se fue a vivir a mi casa, mis padres no estaban casi nunca por lo que no molestaba en explicar demás… Hyori me parecía una chica fácil de manipular ese fue mi primer error. me pareció una chica necesitada de amor de compasión de alguien más fuerte, otro error… Hyori no necesitaba compasión ya que ella no se sentía débil usaba esa historia que le había tocado por casualidades de la vida para hacerse más fuerte y tomar lo que se le antojara, sin que nadie le dijese nada.

En ese momento me di cuenta, no había red… no tenía ninguna telaraña sobre su cuello asfixiándole, ninguna trampa a su alrededor por primera vez en años ella estaba siendo sincera… quizá era hora de dejarla ir… pero aún así me era imposible algo dentro del no podía olvidarle… no podía avanzar, cuando me creía libre de ella era simplemente una falsedad ella volvía a recordarme su existencia y abrir esa vieja herida latente en mi pecho, latente en mi mente.

— como sea eso creo… bueno, Makoto-kun nos veremos en otra ocasión— se despidió dejándole nuevamente en soledad de su mente y corazón debatiendo sobre qué hacer.

 _si la dejo ir… no volveré mirar hacia atrás ya no tengo nada que me lo impida… ella ya ha decidido su futuro y no estoy en el simplemente me alejare sin hacer ningún movimiento en falso, la dejare que se ahogue en su propio veneno._

El pelinegro de cejas greñudas se alejo por el lado contrarió había decidido no volver a caer más en su sucio juego si quería jugar no sería con él, avanzó hasta el salón donde le tocaba su ultima asignatura del día sonrió con descaro al ver que algún ex de Hyori le observaba si no mal recordaba era ese chico de Touo pero no recordaba su nombre por lo que paso de extraño-chan como diría la chica.

— Hanamiya-san… podría hablar con usted— le pregunto con respeto aunque pareció una orden.

— que quieres? —pregunto aun con su sonrisa burlona.

— es sobre Hyori-san ella… —cayó por un momento— ella está embarazada. —me escupió en la cara, esa verdad fue como un tarro de agua frió.

 _La novia de Hanamiya-san está embarazada…_ no era de Erika de quien hablaban si no de Hyori… esa maldita…

— aunque aún no saben de quien, de todos modos era para que se mantuviese alejado después de todo quizá y lo enrede para que cargue con un hijo que no es suyo, es una perra. — Hanamiya tomo con fuerza la ropa del otro y con un gesto de molestia.

— lo sabías muy bien cuando te acostaste con ella desde cuando te importa… a mi no me importa… y al nuevo imbécil tampoco, no es tú asunto. —su cejas estaban fruncidas y emanaba una aura de desprecio hacía el chico de Touo.

— Makoto-kun… suéltalo no vale la pena… —la voz de la chica apareció en la distancia, su sonrisa era penosa incluso para el…

La ex pareja comenzaron a caminar juntos hasta la salida de la universidad aunque el pelinegro sabía que eso le costaría caro pero decidió ignorar su sentido común y dejarse llevar por última vez con la única chica capaz de removerle su corazón.

Pasaron toda la tarde comiendo en un karaoke aunque no le importaba el dinero si le tenía preocupado los sentimientos que volvían a fluir en su pecho y los nuevos pensamientos que rodaban por su mente…

— _CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW!_ —grito en un sonoro chillido la chica mientras Hanamiya se bebía una soda de cola riendo por la desafinación de Hyori.

— ten— le lanzó una botella de agua cuando la chica regresaba a su lado luego de cantar como loca casi medía hora variadas canciones de Nana… su serie anime favorita.

— hace tiempo que no me divierto de esta manera— rio con dulzura antes de beber de la botella.

— pero si el loco de las tijeras tiene más dinero que yo puede sacarte a pasear a donde te plazca.

— lo hace pero digamos… él es de un mundo perfecto y yo solo soy su imperfección en ese mundo de apariencias, por lo que cuando estamos en público debo comportarme como una buena chica mientras que en su cuarto puedo ser… otra puta… no puedo ser yo… a nadie le gusta mi manera de ser…

— por qué no te alejas del…

— no escuchaste… estoy a unos meses de estallar mi pansa comenzara a crecer de sobre manera y el se hará cargo me casare con él y viviremos en un mundo de apariencias. —dio un suspiro.

— si te doy la mano me tomaras la mano y no te aprovecharas? —preguntó aunque ni el mismo sabía que preguntaba pero tenía un leve presentimiento de que todo iría _mal._

— tú… fingirías que es tuyo? —pregunto. — digo, Sei-chan es bueno pero tú… —sus piernas se movieron de un lado a otro.

— no creas que eso lo hago por ti, solo lo hago porque me das pena fingiendo que quieres a una persona cuando eres incapaz de amarte a ti misma.

— won… estas pintado para psicólogo… creo que te queda bien…— se mofó la chica de la carrera de Makoto quien solo le dio una mirada de odio, muchas veces la chica le había llamado PSICOLOCO en público y odiaba que lo hiciera. — lo prometo, solo sácame de este embrollo que no puedo solucionar— pidió la chica.

Al tiempo después la tras la interferencia de Makoto en la relación de Akashi alias ser absoluto como le había dicho en reiteradas ocasiones cuando la chica se disculpaba por mentirle y le devolvía todos los regalos que el pelirrojo le había hecho, la chica se libero ahora con un premio escondido era feliz no al lado del pelinegro como había imaginado pero cerca…

— oye… —el chico de cejas alborotas le miro. —digo… ambos somos malos… así que creo que debemos compartir esa maldad… digo juntos… prometo ser buena contigo— sonrió.

el pelinegro solo rio mientras negaba con la cabeza— ahora si estás loca… acabas de romper con el maniático señor tijeras, llevas un panque en el horno… y ahora quieres estar con…

— el hombre araña… digo tú haces telas de araña igual que el… —rio, se burlaba del nuevamente.

— si seré el autentico hombre araña pero ahora incapaz de hacer una telaraña porque me interrumpes…— se molesto. — además ese es bueno… yo sería en su versión oscura.

— pues yo te quiero seas malo o bueno, aunque me gustas más cuando eres tú.. — le besó en la mejilla.

— aunque eres una estúpida la mayoría del tiempo, eres buena cuando eres tú.. —acarició la cabeza de Hyori.


End file.
